Just Another Day
by xlilyunyun
Summary: It's just another day with Bella and Edward together in PE playing volleyball. Jacob is at his school, sitting in his boring science class. Jacob starts thinking of Bella... How does Edward react? BxE
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow fanfiction readers and authors!  
I hope you enjoy this story.  
It's going to be told in Edward, Bella, and Jacob's POV.  
As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

I happily and proudly present Edward's POV of "Just Another Day."

* * *

EDWARD POV

I sat up in the bleachers watching my girlfriend line up next to all the other girls down on the volleyball court. Bella didn't look too thrilled to be forced to play volleyball. To be honest, I wasn't too happy with it either. I knew way ahead of time that she would end up hurting herself or just get hurt in general. The girls had been divided up into teams by Coach Ellen and were taking their positions on the court. I searched for Bella before finding her right in the center of one side of the court.

Some blonde girl on the opposing team started the ball over the next, and thank god, the ball didn't go anywhere toward Bella. Volleyball really wasn't my favorite game. I prefer baseball any day although I don't like playing with regular humans. I could crush them in a second. I wonder what my family was thinking.

_"_Oh my gosh! I totally know what I can have Bella wear to that party next week. She's gonna hate me for it but oh well…_" _Only Alice would try to make Bella wear that dress. I admit that the dress was beautiful, but Bella would put up a fight.

"Why is Alice so hyper? I should probably hide the Red Bulls and chocolate in a better spot…"That's right, Jasper. You really should. Living with her for the last hundred-something years makes your patience run thin.

"It's spring, so they are probably playing volleyball right now. Bella tripping over nothing, Bella running for the ball but running into the wall, Bella getting hit in the face with a ball, Bella falling down even more…. all while Edward sits there and shakes his head because he can't do much to help her clumsiness."

At the same time I read his thoughts, Bella was running for a ball and I laughed out loud at Jacob's thoughts. They were so accurate! I looked out a Bella who had a frustrated look on her face and a pout. Oh no! She probably thought that I was laughing at her. I waved my arms in front of me trying to convey my mistake. I pointed to my head and the air above me. Bella was so concentrated on watching me and my confusion that Lauren decided to take advantage of the situation to hit Bella in the back of the head with the volleyball.

"Hey!" Bella yelled at Lauren, lifting one hand to her head.

Coach Ellen shot me a look over her People magazine saying "Stay there, Cullen, or else I will kill you" which I thought was hilarious. No way could she kill me. She was probably looking for more interesting drama other than the Taylor Lautner – Taylor Swift breakup in her magazine.

I, for one, was pissed. "How dare some human hurt my Bella? What does she want with Bella? I know that she has always been jealous of Bella but seriously? Did she have to hurt Bella?" My hands were shaking from anger. "Calm down, Edward." I took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly. The nasty stench of the guy's locker room full of dirty socks and god knows what and the gross mixture of all the lotions and perfumes from the girl's locker rooms. Sometimes being a vampire wasn't always a good thing.

I calmed myself down and saw that the girls had started playing again. I slid open my phone and texted Jacob about his previous thoughts. A few minutes later, I got a reply.

"To: Edward  
From: Jacob  
Message: Get out of my head!"

I chuckled and placed my phone back into the pocket of my black basketball shorts. The girls were getting off the volleyball court, and Coach Ellen was yelling at everyone to switch places. Bella started walking toward me to take my spot on the bleachers while I played volleyball with my classmates. I gave her a peck on her cheek as I passed by her. She turned bright red and sat down. As for me, I went down on the court to show her my skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!  
This is Jacob's POV with his thoughts about Bella.  
Bella's POV is coming up and will be posted soon.  
Enjoy!  
As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

I happily and proudly present Jacob's POV of "Just Another Day".

* * *

JACOB POV

_"Ugh, just another boring day at my school_," I thought as I strolled into my science class about two minutes after the late bell.

I plopped down into my seat, not caring where my books landed on my desk. Miss Honey, who really was a sweet teacher straight out of college, gave me a sympathetic look. I guess I looked like I was having a bad day. I shot her a half smile which she returned before launching into her lesson for the day.

"Well, kids, we're going to be watching a video on the structure of cells. Now at the very center is…." I didn't even know what she was talking about, so I tuned her out. It was a skill that I had acquired at a very early age.

Stacking a couple of my binders together and crossing my arms on top of them, I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I had been running double shifts by Bella's house since Sam was away on his honeymoon with Emily. He was reluctant to leave the reservation, and it took me, Emily, and the pack a good two months before he even considered leaving for his and Emily's trip.

_What am I having for lunch? Hmmm, I hope the lunch lady lets me get three trays this time. Two wasn't enough. I wonder when Emily and Sam are coming back. I really miss her cooking. What do I have to do afterschool? Oh yeah, we have that pack meeting with the Cullens later… I hope Bella's gonna be there. She's the only reason I'm dealing with that sickly sweet smell? Then again, I don't think we smell very good to the Cullens. It's so funny how Bella can't even tell._ _Bella, bella, bella, that goofball. I wonder what she is doing right now. _

I glanced up at the clock hanging above Miss Honey's extremely lame motivational poster. The clock read 4:20 PM, and I guessed Bella would be in PE. I stifled a laugh. _Bella in PE?_ What was her counselor thinking? I could totally see the scene running through my mind.

_It's spring, so they are probably playing volleyball right now. Bella tripping over nothing, Bella running for the ball but running into the wall, Bella getting hit in the face with a ball, Bella falling down even more…. all while Edward sits there and shakes his head because he can't do much to help her clumsiness_.

I stifled my laughs which were starting to call the attention of Miss Honey and my fellow classmates. I sent a charming smile in her direction, and she went back to reading her emails. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Miss Honey wasn't paying attention to us students, and I saw my classmates texting away under the desks. I slid out my cell phone and read the text message.

"To: Jacob  
From: Edward  
Message: You are completely right about our clumsy Bella."

I smiled to myself and slid out my phone to make it into a keyboard. My fingers glided swiftly over the keys typing back my reply.

"To: Edward  
From: Jacob  
Message: Get out of my head!"

I closed my phone and returned it to its proper place in my back pocket. I couldn't wait till I got to tease Bella about her PE "skills".


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone!  
This is Jacob's POV with his thoughts about Bella.  
Bella's POV is coming up and will be posted soon.  
Enjoy!  
As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

I happily and proudly present Jacob's POV of "Just Another Day".

* * *

JACOB POV

_"Ugh, just another boring day at my school_," I thought as I strolled into my science class about two minutes after the late bell.

I plopped down into my seat, not caring where my books landed on my desk. Miss Honey, who really was a sweet teacher straight out of college, gave me a sympathetic look. I guess I looked like I was having a bad day. I shot her a half smile which she returned before launching into her lesson for the day.

"Well, kids, we're going to be watching a video on the structure of cells. Now at the very center is…." I didn't even know what she was talking about, so I tuned her out. It was a skill that I had acquired at a very early age.

Stacking a couple of my binders together and crossing my arms on top of them, I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I had been running double shifts by Bella's house since Sam was away on his honeymoon with Emily. He was reluctant to leave the reservation, and it took me, Emily, and the pack a good two months before he even considered leaving for his and Emily's trip.

_What am I having for lunch? Hmmm, I hope the lunch lady lets me get three trays this time. Two wasn't enough. I wonder when Emily and Sam are coming back. I really miss her cooking. What do I have to do afterschool? Oh yeah, we have that pack meeting with the Cullens later… I hope Bella's gonna be there. She's the only reason I'm dealing with that sickly sweet smell? Then again, I don't think we smell very good to the Cullens. It's so funny how Bella can't even tell._ _Bella, bella, bella, that goofball. I wonder what she is doing right now. _

I glanced up at the clock hanging above Miss Honey's extremely lame motivational poster. The clock read 4:20 PM, and I guessed Bella would be in PE. I stifled a laugh. _Bella in PE?_ What was her counselor thinking? I could totally see the scene running through my mind.

_It's spring, so they are probably playing volleyball right now. Bella tripping over nothing, Bella running for the ball but running into the wall, Bella getting hit in the face with a ball, Bella falling down even more…. all while Edward sits there and shakes his head because he can't do much to help her clumsiness_.

I stifled my laughs which were starting to call the attention of Miss Honey and my fellow classmates. I sent a charming smile in her direction, and she went back to reading her emails. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Miss Honey wasn't paying attention to us students, and I saw my classmates texting away under the desks. I slid out my cell phone and read the text message.

"To: Jacob  
From: Edward  
Message: You are completely right about our clumsy Bella."

I smiled to myself and slid out my phone to make it into a keyboard. My fingers glided swiftly over the keys typing back my reply.

"To: Edward  
From: Jacob  
Message: Get out of my head!"

I closed my phone and returned it to its proper place in my back pocket. I couldn't wait till I got to tease Bella about her PE "skills".


End file.
